


Break it Down

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, M/M, arguably dub-con, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Harry chooses to take Voldemort as a prisoner after the battle rather than killing him





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was another prompt I got on tumblr...if you would like to send me one my tumblr name is acciotomriddle

Voldemort didn't even glance towards the door as Harry entered the room. He was standing in the same corner he'd been stood in for the last 24 hours, hands clasped in front of him as he stared at the wall opposite with an unreadable yet calm expression on his face.

"I've brought you some water," Harry said, walking towards Voldemort with his arm outstretched, plastic bottle in his hand. "You must be thirsty."

Voldemort finally looked at him, the lines of his mouth curling up in a cruel smile.

"Interesting how you pretend to care for your prisoner's wellbeing," Voldemort drawled. "If you really wanted to prove yourself you'd let me suffer a while longer."

"I'm not needlessly cruel," Harry spat back bitterly.

The truth was, even with the Horcruxes destroyed, Harry couldn't bring himself to cast the Killing Curse on Voldemort. Not necessarily because he didn't believe that Voldemort deserved death, but because his mind was stuck on the idea of remorse. He wanted Voldemort to admit to just a slither of remorse, or to have an inkling of regret.

Harry often thought of Grindelwald locked away for decades, supposedly just as evil and heartless as Voldemort, but refusing to give up Dumbledore even when threatened with death. The thought of making Voldemort remorseful was somehow fascinating to Harry.

So he'd Stunned Voldemort at the battle and taken him captive, locking him away in Regulus's old room which he'd extensively warded while Voldemort had been out cold.

"The people feared you'd become like me," Voldemort pressed, sounding far too amused for his circumstances. "And here you are, falling away from the Light, slowly but surely."

"This is about you," Harry hissed. "I want you to feel SOMETHING for your actions. I'm going to unlock your heart and make you feel the pain of your sins if it's the last thing I do."

"You think I carry guilt deep in my heart?" Voldemort enquired delightedly. "You're more of a fool than I thought, Potter. Silly little boy; you'll fall to the Dark far quicker than me ever seeing the Light."

\---

Having Voldemort as a captive was truly infuriating. 

Harry had expected Voldemort to rage constantly, to attempt escapes, to refuse food and water, and give Harry chance to prove his new power over Voldemort by shutting all those behaviours down.

Instead, Voldemort simply stood around or sat in his makeshift cell, took water when it was offered and food every so often, and regarded Harry with nothing but amusement and curiosity. Indeed, sometimes he even queried why Harry wasn't tougher with him, and urged Harry to show Voldemort what he had in him. 

Harry never wanted to be cruel, even to Voldemort, but he couldn't say he wasn't beginning to be tempted. It was only knowing that it was what Voldemort wanted that held Harry back.

But he'd find another way to break Voldemort, he just had to.

\---

"You're obsessed with me," Harry said one day. "That's why you lost, you know; your fixation with me was your downfall."

"And tell me, Harry, when was the last time you saw those precious friends of yours?" Voldemort sneered. "Your time is spent solely with me, now. The fact you can't pull my heart apart is driving you to madness."

In fairness, there was some truth to Voldemort's claims, and Harry's new plan was certainly one that most people would consider mad. 

But Voldemort truly was obsessed with Harry, and Harry couldn't believe it had taken him so long to realise that he held the key in himself to tearing Voldemort's heart apart.

Harry crossed the room to where Voldemort sat on the floor, and lowered himself to sit astride Voldemort's lap.

Voldemort's eyes flickered in surprise but he kept his expression neutral, though Harry could feel Voldemort's hands twitching.

"I know you've always wanted me, to own me, to ruin me," Harry whispered. "So take me."

He lowered his head, pushing his lips against Voldemort's to kiss him hard. Voldemort's hands instantly moved to clutch Harry's back, nails digging into his skin as he kissed Harry back violently, his teeth biting at Harry's lips.

Harry would be lying if he said it didn't feel good. 

Voldemort began pushing the hem of Harry's robes up to his hips, and Harry had worn nothing underneath in preparation for this. It was a good job he'd stretched himself earlier too, using lots of lube and a dildo to work himself wide, because Voldemort wasted no time in pushing himself up into Harry's arse.

Harry hissed at the slight burn but he revelled in it too, putting his hands on Voldemort's shoulders as he began to move up and down Voldemort's shaft; Harry wanted to have control. 

"See what could be yours?" Harry breathed, digging his fingers deeper into Voldemort's shoulders. "I could be yours; you could have me, and all you have to do is prove to me you have a heart."

Spindly fingers ran over Harry's hips, tracing a cool path up his body to rest over his chest.

"I have a heart, and it is right here," Voldemort hissed. "I have always owned you, Harry Potter. You have always been mine."

Harry's world went black as he came.

\---

Voldemort allowed himself a cold smile as he studied Harry's unconscious form.

Harry truly had been a fool to follow his heart and take Voldemort prisoner rather than kill him. Of course, that was the way Voldemort had wanted things. 

He'd spent a long time planting seeds in Harry's mind, so subtly that Harry had never realised there'd been an intrusion. Talks of the saving powers of love, of redemption, of remorse...to Harry it had all seemed so appealing.

Following Harry's unsuccessful death Voldemort found himself unable to access Harry's mind any longer, but that was no matter.

Harry was a skilled wizard, but his power was nothing compared to Voldemort; Harry couldn't even begin to conceive Voldemort's ability. 

Even without a wand and the wards around his prison, Voldemort was adept enough at wandless magic to leak Dark strains of it into the air, poisoning Harry's mind every time he entered the room. It had driven Harry to obsession.

Voldemort ran a hand through Harry's hair. Voldemort would let Harry think he was breaking him down, slowly but surely, and when Harry was utterly twisted to Voldemort's will then Voldemort would strike, breaking Harry down completely so he could rebuild him as the perfect soldier.

All it would take was some time, but Harry had given him plenty of that.


End file.
